


Inexorable atracción

by KiriAsakura



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin se entera del compromiso de Benedict. Remembranzas de su clandestina relación de amantes en épocas pasadas le hará tomar la agridulce decisión de presentarse el día de su boda para demostrarle que todavía no puede olvidarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexorable atracción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Bien este es un fic hecho especialmente para Thais por el evento de Santa Slash en Facebook :) ha quedado un poco corto, no he podido explayarme tanto como lo deseaba por falta de tiempo pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poco, además prometo que habrá continuación ;) y quizá también una versión extendida (?) de este capítulo :v

Aquella mañana leer aquel anuncio repentino en el periódico le había causado un impacto hiriente. Martin tuvo que leer el anuncio oficial durante varios minutos, en repetidas ocasiones, una y otra vez con el afán de convencerse a sí mismo de que era verdad y sobretodo con el propósito de asimilarlo. No podía creerlo, Benedict se había comprometido con Sophie Hunter. Los rumores de que salían juntos desde inicios de año habían resultado ser ciertos después de todo.

Muy molesto para sus adentros, el rubio sin embargo trató de disimular toda su apatía ante la noticia porque no deseaba que nadie intuyera que efectivamente estaba celoso y mucho. Hacía tiempo él y Benedict habían llevado una relación clandestina, una relación homosexual que incluso había terminado en encuentros casuales en el hotel, encuentros sexuales de sábanas mojadas. Pero por el bien de su familia y su pareja Amanda, Martin había decidido que aquello solo había sido una aventura efímera que nunca volvería a suceder. Había hablado con Benedict al respecto, ellos estaban mal aún si sus noches de sexo habían sido deliciosas.

Pero a pesar de su decisión, Martin no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente celoso, abatido, molesto. Benedict se casaría con esa mujer, la idea no le agradaba nada y sin embargo estaba completamente consciente de que eso era sumamente egoísta de su parte. Benedict tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida, formar una familia, ser padre de un hogar a lado de una buena esposa. Pero a pesar de que Martin trataba de evitar sus exacerbados celos, su parte irracional de enojo eclipsaba sus buenos deseos para Ben. Él quería a Benedict para él, aún si para eso tuvieran que convertirse en amantes, Sophie podía ser la que estaría unida en matrimonia a él, podría ser la señora de su casa pero él podría llenarle de placer su cama, mucho más que ella.

— ¿Pasa algo cariño?— inquirió Amanda mientras salía de la cocina y observaba como Martin no dejaba de mirar la misma nota en el periódico.

—Oh no, es solo que Ben se ha comprometido— dijo el rubio en respuesta saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—oh sí, lo he visto esta mañana, es oficial. Realmente me alegro mucho por él- dijo Amanda mientras lo abrazaba momentáneamente por la espalda— aunque a decir verdad no sé por qué ella no me convence demasiado.

—a mí tampoco así que comparto tu opinión— dijo Martin entre un breve suspiro.

El rubio trató de continuar la rutina de su vida, aunque pensar en el compromiso de Ben siguiera sin agradarle. De hecho pensar en ello le amargaba, lastimaba sus sentimientos.

Hacía tiempo que Martin había pensado e imaginado en lo maravilloso que habría sido conocer a Ben antes que a Amanda. De esa forma quizá nunca habría tenido que ocultar su homosexualidad usándola a ella como tapadera y progenitora de sus hijos. Martin amaba a los niños, siempre había deseado tener unos propios por lo que encontrar a Amanda había resultado ser lo mejor para él. Él la amaba, pero no era el tipo de amor sexual que comparten usualmente un hombre y una mujer porque tarde Martin había descubierto que la persona que lo complementaba era ese hombre cinco años menor que él, el mismo que había visto antes en los pasillos de BBC, el mismo con quien un día había sido asignado para compartir créditos en el episodio piloto del modernizado Sherlock. En ese momento, Martin nunca imaginó la importancia que Benedict desarrollaría en su vida a partir de entonces, nunca imaginó todos los amenos momentos que habían pasado juntos en el set de Sherlock donde más tarde que pronto habían descubierto la gran atracción mutua que uno ejercía en el otro. Martin nunca olvidaría aquellas primeras miradas coquetas, confidenciales, profundas que habían habituado compartir durante sus ratos libres hasta que un día inesperado y sintiéndose atraídos como un imán, se besaron por primera vez, ocultos en uno de los camerinos. Aquella vez a ninguno de los dos les importó correr el riesgo de ser vistos por cualquiera, pero nadie los vio. De ese modo ambos supieron que se necesitaban para sentirse bien, vivos, plenos. Y ninguno de los dos quería ni podía eludirlo, aún si muchas veces el sentimiento de culpa por dañar a Amanda les carcomía la consciencia. Pero ambos habían acordado llevar eso solo como una aventura pasajera, una forma de experimentar el deseo carnal entre dos hombres, después de todo, cualquiera podía caer en la tentación de experimentarlo en algún momento de sus vidas. Pero los sentimientos de ambos habían crecido demasiado con el pasar del tiempo. Ahora ya no podía eludirlo.

Habían deseado que su relación perdurara, muchas veces habían deseado que su relación fuera pública, deseaban gritar a los cuatro vientos que sentían mucho más que atracción, muchas veces Martin se había sentido enormemente tentado a hablar con Amanda sobre el espinoso asunto y pedirle el divorcio, porque casi se había convencido de que no podría seguir ocultando más su verdadera inclinación sexual y su relación con el que todos pensaban era su mejor amigo.

Pero en algún momento, los rumores de su clandestina relación comenzaron a propagarse por todo el foro, pero ni siquiera Mark Gatiss había podido verlos juntos y cerciorarse de que esos rumores fueran verdad aunque sintiéndose mal por Amanda en varias ocasiones había tratado de hablar con ellos, aunque siempre recibiendo una negativa de parte de ambos. Y aunque Mark trató de atraparlos en alguna situación comprometedora, no había corrido con esa suerte pues Benedict y Martin siempre habían sabido ser demasiado discretos. Sus encuentros los hacían muy a solas, en el punto más lejano de la ciudad. No había vuelto a besarse dentro del foro o de los camerinos pero cada vez que decidían ir a un hotel o al apartamento de Ben daban rienda suelta a su pasión.

Benedict también se sentía egoísta de pensar que el realmente anhelaba que Martin decidiera cortar su relación con Amanda y salir del armario de una vez, pero en cambio un día el rubio le rompió el corazón al decirle que no dejaría a Amanda y que lo suyo había terminado, además no se verían en un largo tiempo pues él filmaría algunas películas dentro de Reino Unido.

Benedict aceptó firme la decisión de Martin pero nunca dejó de seguir de cerca sus pasos, las cosas que hacía hasta que se enteró que había sido asignado con el papel principal de The Hobbit y que pronto viajaría a Nueva Zelanda para filmar ahí un largo tiempo. Sin duda lo extrañaría.

Fue grande su regocijo cuando Peter Jackson le asignó el papel de la voz del dragón Smaug. Benedict se entusiasmó porque aunque fuera un poco podría estar cerca de Martin una vez más, antes de que tuvieran que volver a filmar Sherlock.

Pero Martin se mantuvo esquivo con él, debido a la relación sexual que habían tenido en el pasado, lo cual fue duro para ambos, pero más para Benedict que fervientemente aun deseaba reanudar su relación.

El tiempo pasó y el día de la boda de Benedict con Sophie Hunter llegó. Martin había desistido de su invitación, poniendo un pretexto al azar para evitar asistir. Amanda había hecho lo mismo por apoyo a Martin que sin embargo le había hablado acerca de su nueva hostilidad con Benedict.

Benedict se sintió entristecido y decepcionado porque ni siquiera para asistir a su boda, Martin no había aceptado. Quizá definitivamente era hora de sacarlo de su vida y vivir a lado de su esposa y su hijo que venía en camino. No sería muy difícil para él porque él se sabía bisexual.

Mientras Ben terminaba de atender a sus invitados durante la fiesta, a la distancia de pronto su mirada se fijó en una figura familiar. Escudriñó bien a esa persona recargada contra la pared que aparentemente lo observaba duramente. Esa persona era Martin y Benedict no lo podía creer pero no se resistió a acercarse a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su mirada celeste se perdió en la mirada hermosamente grisácea del rubio que con la luz del día en ese momento se iluminaba de delicados matices azulados.

—Martin, ¿qué haces aquí? — inquirió Benedict dubitativo. Martin no dejaba de mirarlo con cierta severidad, tenía el ceño fruncido mostrando así su molestia.

—vine a tu boda…

—lo siento, no creí que…—masculló Benedict sintiéndose inquieto, su mirada ahora se desviaba a los labios rosados de Martin que siempre lograban incitarlo a besarlo.

—sabes bien que aún conservo grandes sentimientos por ti, Ben, por eso he venido— explicó el rubio susurrante, sin desdibujar mucho de su rostro su mirada de enojo.

De repente, el rubio se abalanzó sobre Benedict, siendo Ben más alto tuvo que pararse en puntas para poder arrebatarle un beso de sus labios. Benedict no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente ante ello, cualquier podría verlos en cualquier momento y hacerlo justo el día de su boda podía generar un escándalo aún mayor. Pero Ben cedió al beso de Martin y comenzó a abrazarlo por la cintura, ciñéndolo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban probando de nuevo los suyos y no tenían explicación para el glorioso sentimiento que ambos estaban experimentando. Tal vez desde ahora podrían volver a convertirse en amantes y nadie lo evitaría.

 

 


End file.
